The legend of Spyro: Future Works
by Telekinetic Moose
Summary: This is a quick look at something I might work one once my main story is done.


_Um... hi!  
I'll explain more at the end, but basically, here's a little something I wrote that takes place after The Dawn of Hope that I may or may not continue once I've finished that one._

* * *

_The Nameless Outcast_

It was raining.

The roar of thunder as the heavens opened had been the sound that had woken her from her slumber that morning; the constant downpour had accompanied her all day as she trudged through woods and clambered up hills, soaking her pink scales; and it would most likely be the pattering of the rain that lulled her to sleep that night in whatever hovel she managed to find.

Earlier that day – it may have been ten minutes ago, or it may have been hours; it was hard to tell most days – she had tried to keep herself dry by holding her violet wings over her head, but the relentless beating of the rain had quickly tired them out, and so she simply let the rain wash over her.

Once or twice, she had considered the idea of starting a fire: she had long since learned how to use her curse of an element to create flames. They looked like real fire, behaved like real fire and burnt like real fire, yet they, unlike real fire, were unaffected by water.  
They also didn't produce heat, so she dismissed the idea whenever it came into her head. Besides, she hated the sight of the ghostly violet glow her element produced, so it was just as well that she couldn't start a fire.

To this day, the adolescent dragoness did not know what her element was: the extent of its power, its name, or even if any other dragons possessed it.

All she knew was that it, along with her, was an abomination.

For the first twelve years of her life, she, along with the rest of her village, had believed her to be a fire dragon, due to the colour of her scales and her mother's own power of flame. Her power had yet to show itself, and so the elders of her village had believed that it simply needed time to manifest.  
And so, every day, the fire elder had made her train with him, hoping that they could find some way to bring her power out. Every day, she went home feeling exhausted and defeated, disappointed that she had made no progress whilst her peers grew up without her. She had no friends in her village, either; some of the villagers pitied her for her lack of magic, but hardly offered any support or comfort. Everyone else just thought she was a freak.

After discovering her element, she would have gladly gone back to that life.

The day had begun like any other: the fire elder made her go through her usual practices, telling her to 'reach inside of herself and find the primordial fire deep within'. She had tried, with the same lack of confidence she always had, and instead of releasing the piteous whine that she usually did, there had been a blinding flash of purple light as she felt some form of energy rush out of her mouth. She had closed her eyes, blinded by the light, and she had heard a loud scream, followed by a horrible, deathly silence. When she had mustered the courage to open her eyes, she was met with a sight that would haunt her until her dying day.

The elder dragon had been turned completely to stone, a look of horror etched permanently on his face.  
Before she had time to register anything but shock, the door to the training room had burst open and the elder's two personal guards had rushed in, no doubt having been drawn to the sound of the elder's scream.

She had fled after that, leaping through the glass window before the guards could catch her: to this day, she did not know what they were going to do with her, but if the looks of pure hatred on their faces as they advanced towards her were anything to go by, she had a rough idea. Weeping, frightened and bleeding from several cuts from the window, she had ran away from her village, ran until she could go no further, never looking back.

She had spent the last three years wandering alone through the wilderness, never staying in one place for more than a few days. No-one from her village had searched for her after she left; she suspected that they thought it better to disassociate themselves from her rather than wasting time and resources searching for a dragoness most of them had despised. Not even her parents had bothered to look for her.

_Why would they? _She thought bitterly. _I was always a disappointment to them. I bet they were happy that I ran away, finally ridding them of a daughter they didn't want._

Once she had gotten over the initial grief and shock of having everything she had ever known torn away from her, she had decided to sever all ties she had with her former home; she refused to remember everything about the village, the elders, the other villagers, even her parents. Shortly after, she abandoned the use of her own name, as it associated herself with the parents who didn't love her, with an element she did not possess.

The sky slowly darkened as she trod through the woodlands, and still the rain did not show any signs of stopping. She sighed heavily; she was not looking forward to sleeping that night.

The sun was just setting when she emerged from the woods and saw the town settled at the bottom of the hill. It was quite small as far as towns went, less than a mile in diameter and lacking many tall buildings. Whatever its size, a town was still a town, and towns meant food.

She usually hunted for her own food, hating to have to rely on others, but when the weather was like this it was often difficult to_ find_ prey, let alone hunt it.

However, towns were also dangerous places; there was always the risk of drunkards and thugs attacking her, either to try and kill her or to use her for their own sadistic desires. There had been several close encounters in the past, and she often had to resort to exposing her curse in order to escape, thereby erasing any hope she had of returning to the town. There was also the risk of being caught stealing, which would almost ensure a one-way trip to the town's jail if the guards captured her.

She weighed these risks in her mind as she debated whether or not to go into the town, until the empty feeling in her stomach reminded her that she had not eaten in days. Her decision made, she descended the hill and headed towards the entrance of the town, hoping that she wouldn't have to steal anything.

Once she was inside of the town, she made her way towards the main square, hoping that there would be some form of marketplace. She followed the cobblestone streets until she emerged into a large plaza lined with several stalls and dwarfed by a tall clock tower.

She strolled around the plaza, searching for a food stall. She was distracted, however, by a glimpse of something purple out of the corner of her eye. She turned towards it and saw that something had been painted on the side of the clock tower. She edged closer, curiosity piqued, and realised that it was a mural, a mural depicting a story she had known since childhood.

Two male dragons flew against a blood-red sky, locked in fierce combat. One was clearly the elder of the two, being well over twice the size of the other, who looked barely older than she was now. The unique thing about these dragons was that they were both purple, although the larger dragon was darker than the smaller. They were both firing beams of violet light at each other, which clashed together in the middle of the picture.

The pink dragoness did a double take as she beheld the last detail. She recognised the power the purple dragons were using in the mural, as it was the same power that she possessed.

_How is this possible? Could it be that the purple dragons know the secret of my element?_  
It was common knowledge that a purple dragon was capable of wielding many elements that the rest of dragon-kind could not, but she had never thought that hers was included in that.  
_I need to speak to him. If he knows how to use my power, to control it, then maybe he can teach me._ She had no idea where the purple dragon lived, however, and she doubted that she would be allowed to speak with him like that. Still , she had to try.

She looked around the plaza; due to the lateness of the hour, not to mention the bad weather, there was hardly anyone around, minus several merchants still at their stalls and a few guards on patrol. Making her decision quickly, she headed towards one of the guards; as much as she hated to admit it, she would need all the help she could get in order to find the purple dragon.

"Excuse me…" she stammered as she approached the young earth dragon guard: talking had never been her strong point.

"Can I help you, miss?" The guard asked.

"I was just wondering… you know the purple dragon in that picture, there?" She started, directing the attention of the guard to the mural. "The one who defeated the Dark Master? Do you know where I could find him?"

"The purple dragon?" The guard repeated, obviously not expecting that sort of question. "I heard that he lived somewhere near the Capital City, Warfang. If you keep heading south-east you should find it, no problem. What do ya need him for, anyhow?"

"I need to speak with him," She replied, choosing her words carefully. "It's something really important that only he can answer for me."

"Well, I don't know how likely you are to be able to speak with him," the earth dragon stated, shaking his head. "Us common folk don't really get to talk to high and mighty dragons like him. Still, it can't hurt for you to try. Good luck to ya, lass." With that, he began to walk away.

"Wait!" the guard stopped in his tracks, startled. She hadn't meant to shout, but she was desperate. "You don't happen to have any food to spare, do you?" She asked hopefully.

"Been living rough, have you?" The guard inquired, taking in her emaciated form. Her only answer was a small nod, a look of pleading in her eyes. "I'm sorry, I wish I could help, but I have hardly enough to support my own family."

"Oh." Her heart sank; it looked like she would have to steal after all.

The guard seemed to take pity on her, however, as he gestured to one of the occupied stalls and said, "Try talking to Tempest, the old wind dragoness over there. Tell her Onuras sent you. She's often very generous to folks in need; might be she has a bit o' food to spare for you." Then, without even waiting for a reply, he stalked off to continue his patrol, a smile gracing his features.

Stunned at the kindness that Onuras had just shown her, a complete stranger, the pink dragoness wandered over to the stall that the earth dragon had pointed out. Once there, she was greeted by the elderly wind dragoness, Tempest.

"Hello, dear," she said, giving her a warm smile. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Um, yes… Onuras said that you could help me. Do you have any food, please?"

The kindly grey dragoness looked over with her old yet gentle eyes, then, seeming satisfied, leaned forward, her smile growing wider.

"I'll do you one better, love; how would you like to stay with me for a few days?" Tempest offered. I have plenty of room."

"I… thank you for the offer, ma'am, but I'm afraid I can't. I need to get to Warfang as soon as possible."

"Oh, but I insist!" The elder said firmly. "If I can't persuade you to stay in the town, would you not stay the night, at the very least? I would hate to think of you out in the wilderness by yourself on a night like this."

She was at a loss for words: for years she had been shunned by townsfolk, lucky to get scraps off of them, and yet here was a woman who barely knew her, who didn't even know her name, who was offering her hospitality as if she were someone she had known for ages!

After several moments of struggling with words, she finally uttered a choked, "Thank you."

"Not at all, my dear. Now let me just finish off here, and I'll take you to my home, where I'll cook you up a nice hot meal. How does that sound, little lady?"

"That sounds wonderful." She said truthfully, smiling for the first time in years.

_Maybe there is still kindness left in this world, after all._

* * *

I mentioned in a previous A/N for The Dawn of Hope that I started writing something that distracted me from the main story. This... isn't it.

Ok, it's part of the same story as that something, but I started this the other day. I had been writing the next chapter for my main story for several days, and felt I needed a break from it. This idea had been in my mind for a while, so I thought, "why not?"  
So yeah, let me know what you think of this chapter, and whether or not you'd like to see more of it once the main story is done.  
Next TDOH chapter should be up sometime in february, hopefully.


End file.
